diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagon Nest
defends itself against Crashers]] The Pentagon Nest is an area with lots Blue Pentagons and some few Alpha Pentagons. It is located at the center of the map. The area contains Crashers around it which guard the nest. The place is known for containing the two strongest/most EXP-giving polygons, the Blue Pentagon and the Alpha Pentagon (excluding their variants). It is also notoriously known for the Crashers that pursue every player they notice. Rewarding Features The Pentagon Nest is considered the best place to level up if you can survive the danger as the numerous Blue Pentagons and Alpha Pentagons reward huge amounts of EXP. * Many Blue Pentagons spawn here, each giving 130 EXP, a considerable boost to experienced tanks, and a huge bonus to new players. * 1-6 Alpha Pentagons are often present in the Pentagon Nest. Dealing the final blow gives the lucky tank 3000 EXP, which is a significant and game-changing amount, if you can manage to do so. It's best to use a Destroyer-class/high DPS tank. Precautions * The area will often have a very high chance of high tier players due to the density of the Blue Pentagons and the amount of it, also due to the Alpha Pentagons. * As stated above, the area is guarded by Crashers. Their knockback is usually only irritating, but sometimes they might come in big groups. If you have any points to spend, spend it on Max Health or Body Damage; otherwise, you best bet is to retreat if you are not strong enough to take them down. If you're low on health, you shouldn't enter the nest for safety reasons. The Crashers WILL knock you into Pentagons or an Alpha Pentagon dealing massive damage. If you knocked into an Alpha you probably will die. Because you have to wait some time after taking damage to start healing, the Crashers will prevent you from healing unless you have plenty of regen and/or you are protected by your team controlling the nest. * Unless being a stable Flank Guard or its upgrades having considerable regeneration, it is recommended to stay at the edge of the nest and shoot at the Blue Pentagons to avoid being hit by the Crashers. * As only the last hit on the pentagons count, it is important to beware of others with high Bullet Damage and Reload - they may steal your last shot, wasting the effort you have spent on damaging it. *Even if your team has claimed the Pentagon Nest, it doesn't mean that the enemy is unable to enter. Be alert of any enemy roaming near the Pentagon Nest to snag a few kills and do your best to defend yourself. Strategies and Alpha Pentagons in the Pentagon Nest]] * As a Trapper or one of its upgrades you can surround the area with Traps, hindering any enemies attempting to enter the area and protecting against Crashers. This is especially effective in team modes as it better secures the area, and because you can work together with fellow Trappers to more thoroughly cover the area, thusly cementing your Team’s hold over the Nest. * An Overseer and/or other classes branching off of the Overseer, in Team Deathmatch, you can send your drones into an Alpha Pentagon once your team damages it enough. * As a Manager or Stalker in Team Deathmatch, you can defend the nest from invaders while invisible. This will give time for low tier players to level up without dying. * As a Smasher or Landmine (no worries) you can use the Crashers to push you toward Pentagons, but avoid the Alpha Pentagons as they will drain your health quickly. * As a Destroyer/Hybrid/Annihilator, use your massive bullet to steal the Alpha Pentagons, As a Hybrid, your drones will help to defend against the Crashers. * Attempting the nest at a lower level is not often recommended. However, if you want to, there are some things that can help. ** Staying at the edge can help with picking off a few straggler Blue Pentagons that spawn there. ** Avoid the Crashers at all costs! They will kill you, unless you have very high health/damage/body damage/speed, or have maxed out reload and lots of bullet damage/bullet penetration. If you have low health, Crashers will reset your regeneration timer (the time it takes to get fast regeneration) then eventually kill you. ** Getting points in movement speed and body damage, with health and regen optional, then running in, body damaging as many Blue Pentagons as possible then retreating to regenerate, can be an effective strategy to get lots of EXP. *** A popular strategy is to wait until someone has lowered an Alpha Pentagon's health enough then to run in, ram the Pentagon and steal the kill for yourself. * As an Octo Tank in Team DM, use your powerful bullets to scare away the other teams and preventing them to steal your Pentagon Nest. * If you're a Level 45 tank, an effective way to make sure that your team dominates is to lower the Alpha Pentagons' health to practically nothing and let lower level tanks to destroy it. This will ensure that your team will have a strong squad of tanks. However, you will need to make sure that enemy tanks don't steal the kill as they will benefit instead of your team. * As a Spread Shot or Penta Shot you can easily eliminate Crashers and deal massive damage to Alpha Pentagons if all shots hit. Trivia *When the following happens the death screen will lead to the Pentagon Nest **A controlled Dominator steps down **In Mothership, Domination or Tag, when the arena is closed and the player is killed Category:Diep.io Category:Polygons